Chapter 1 Sea salt ice-cream
by MendokusaiTsuki
Summary: It was an ordinary mission day for Axel... Until a rocker chick steps into his life. Will this girl be able to teach him the meaning of 'heart' and 'love?


**Kingdom Hearts -Axel Oneshot**

**Part 1 :Sea-Salt Ice Cream And The Broken Guitar**

_The mission went on like any usual day. I had a mission with Roxas today and like any other missions, our mission was to eliminate a specific number of Heartless. Of course, after we were done with the mission, we hanged out at the usual spot and ate sea-salt ice cream. 'Yes, like any other ordinary day... I wonder when will the hearts be enough?' I thought to myself before sighing. "Axel, look over there." Roxas snapped me out of my thought. I look towards the hill connecting the Station Heights and the Station Plaza. A group of Shadow is running up the hill. "Yeah, what about them?" I replied with a calm tone. "No, not the heartless. I mean the girl chasing them." 'A human girl chasing a heartless? Must be a child...' I thought as only a really big fool would chase something they know they would not stand a chance against. My eyes widen and my sea-salt ice cream slip out of my hand as I see the figure of the girl. Her hair is raven black with red streaks which reaches down her waist while her eyes are fiery red and her clothes make her looks like she is a rock star. Each side of her ears have three piercings and a black guitar case is strapped on her back. What really shocked me was the fact that she is not a little girl, neither is she as old as Roxas but she seems to be quite around my age. 'I guess I can't really estimate her age... What is she anyway? Why would she chase the Heartless?' She took off her guitar case and point it towards the Heartless. "Man, you stupid Heartless! I will never let you escape alive especially after you've broken my Elizabeth!" She said with an inhuman aura emitting from her. 'Who the hell is Elizabeth and you can break a person...?' I was somewhat amused by this out of the ordinary scene. I could not take my eyes off the girl and most importantly, I could not help but to wonder what she plan to do next. "Axel, shouldn't we help her?" "Roxas, we're supposed to be discreet. We can't let anyone see us." Roxas goes dead quiet hearing my reply. The girl swings her guitar case wildly and actually succeed in hitting one of the Heartless but then one of it slipped through her shadow and grabbed her legs. "Gah, let go of me, man!" I turn to look at Roxas only to see he was already gone. He ran towards the girl and hit some of the heartless. "Yeah sure, you just have to be the hero..." I mumbled and jumped down to help him out. The Heartless disappears after a few slashes from Roxas and I. Finally, all the Heartless disintegrates. "Roxas, you have just blown our cover!" I shouted at him but then we were greeted with a throat clearing. Both of us turns around to see the girl already got off the ground. She stare at us intensely while crackling her knuckles. "Man, you two totally rock! What kind of gimmick was that?! I mean the whole flame and stuff!" Her intense face softens a bit but my eyes twitch. 'Did she just call my power a gimmick...?' "Come on, dude! Share ya' secret!" I fell my veins popping out and I quickly face Roxas. "Roxas, let's RTC. Now." Roxas was clueless at first but finally got the message that I did not want to stick around anymore. He nods lightly and start walking ahead of me. I follow him slowly from behind. "Goodbye Roxas and redhead! Ah, I'm Roxy by the way! Hope you come around tomorrow! I'll treat you the famous sea-salt ice cream!" We used the dark corridor and got back to the Castle That Never Was. Demyx greets us as we got back . "Hi guys, how was your mission today?" "Same like usual. Nothing interesting happened. I'm heading back to my room." I said with my hands behind my head. Roxas walked next to me. "That girl, Roxy, she seemed nice. She wants to treat us ice cream even though we've just met." I sigh and stare at Roxas intensely."Listen here, kiddo. Humans are just weird that way, okay? That girl for example, she thinks our powers are just tricks and she chases Heartless even though she knows she won't stand a chance against them." "Have you ever thought that maybe... Those actions are driven by hearts? They follow their hearts and ignore their own safety... I don't think she is weird. I think she is cool. She follows her instincts and dares to take the risk no one else would ever take." _

'_Actions driven by heart? Instincts?' the words Roxas said to me strangely echoes in my head over and over again like a recording tape. I lie down on my bed and look up at the white ceiling. "Damn Roxas... Filling my head with these stuff... I wonder; will she really wait for us? Wait, why am I thinking like this? She is the strangest human I've met. Then again... She is the first human I have ever talked to..." My mind began to wonder off but a question suddenly appear in my head. "Did she do those things for Elizabeth? Hmm, wait I think I recall something..." I close my eyes trying to remember a fine carving on her guitar case. It was a name. 'Her Elizabeth she risked her life for is... Her guitar...? Great, looks like she is Demyx's twin... We might run into her again when we have a mission in Twilight Town... What a pain.' _

_Just my luck, it turns out we have a mission to take out the Guardian in Twilight Town. We were still searching throughout the central plaza when a familiar voice greets us. "Hey dudes! What's up, flamey and Roxas?" 'No way, this the worst possible time for her to appear.' we turn around to see her approaching us with the same perky face. Roxas actually seems pleased to see her. While she approaches us, the Guardian appears behind her. "Darn it, get out of the way!" I shouted while running towards her. "What are you talking about, dude?" she turns around right on cue when the Guardian is about to swing an axe at her. Surprisingly, she manages to dodge and roll aside which caused me to freeze on my track. 'Okay, that was impressive. Really impressive for a human..' "Axel, let's defeat it!" I throw my blade with flame engulfing it towards the Guardian. It slashes the Guardian and the blade flies back into my hands. Roxas continuously slashes the Guardian with his keyblade. After about an hour, we finally managed to defeat it and collected quite a number of hearts. "Hey dude, that was superb! Honestly, are you guys magician or something? Well, it doesn't matter. Let's go!" Roxas and I exchange glances cluelessly. "Umm, go where?" Roxas asked. She looks at us for a moment before sighing. "What else? I promised to treat you sea-salt ice cream, remember? You guys saved me today too... Hurry up, Roxas, flamey." "Axel. The name's Axel." I mumbled with my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes glancing over my shoulder to look at her. "Ah, Axel and Roxas. So let's go. Come on, I must get home before it gets dark ya' know? I have my siblings to take care of..."_

_We ate ice cream at our usual spot with the human girl, Roxy. "Say Roxas, I have a little brother who might be around your age. His name is Hayner. Maybe I can introduce you to him and his friends when we have the time... I mean it's better to hang out with kids around your age rather than your brother." My eyes twitch while I glare at her. "Axel is not my brother... He is my friend." She made a slightly shocked expression. "Oh... I'm sorry. Where do you guys live? Are your parents alright with you wielding blades and fighting Heartless?" "We don't have parents and we don't live here." I answered firmly but then, I saw a distant look in her eyes. "Well, that makes the three of us. That's why I was so angry when the Heartless broke Elizabeth. It was the only way for me to support my siblings. I'm the oldest in our family so it's my responsibility." 'She's an orphan and she lives to support her siblings... We're fine without parents because we're Nobodies but she is a human... It must be tough on her.' "Wah, sorry for the gloomy story of my life, dudes!" her smile appears on her face again. Roxas seems to have a strange look on his face too. "So, who is Elizabeth?" Roxas asked. She took off her guitar case and opened it. In it is a white guitar and black linings. It sort of do look like one of Demyx's but the middle of the holder of the guitar is wrapped in bandaged. "This babe here is my Elizabeth. This is the broken part. It just doesn't sound the same anymore..." She starts plucking some of its strings. Every note sounded kind of shaky. "Why not just get a new one?" I asked oddly curious. "Dude, don't ya' think if everytime you break something of yours and just get a new one it'll lose its value? I mean if I got a skateboard from someone and it broke, then I buy a new one. The new one wouldn't be the same as the old one because I got the old one from someone special and the new one I bought myself. It'd not be valuable anymore because it doesn't hold the same memory. The thing a person gave us holds the hope and wish of the person. As for Elizabeth, Hayner, Sierra, Olette and Pence worked so hard to get it for me. I can't possibly throw it away and buy a new one. Sierra is my lil' sis by the way. Olette and Pence are Hayner's buds." Well what she said kind of make sense, I suppose but I do not think I will ever undertand. After all, those thing would require a heart to understand. "Ah, it's getting dark. I have to get home or Hayner's gonna nag at me." She actually jumps off the clock tower and landed safely. "How...? Especially at this height..." She ran backwards and wave at us. "Come around more often, ya'! See you around, Axel, Roxas!" With that, she disappears from our view. "Who knew a human can be so interesting...? Hey, Axel... She doesn't have parents... Does that make her a Nobody too?" I stare at Roxas blankly. The thought of her being a Nobody makes me feel peculiar. "Roxas, don't you think if she is a Nobody, she would not be caring about her siblings? I've told you that humans are just weird that way but then again, they think that way because they have a heart." He had that distant look again but then he looks at me while grinning widely. "Hey, you think Roxy can hang out with us everyday? I like hanging out with her. She's nice." I sigh longly with an irritated look. "Do you have any idea why we must never communicate with humans? It's because humans are humans. They live and they die. They're not like us Nobodies. They can't fight Heartless and Heartless devours their hearts. Not to forget, their hearts are weak." "I don't think Roxy's heart is weak. She seems like she can knock out any kind of Heartless." I started laughing at his statement. He looks at me cluelessly but laugh along after that. "That is true. She doesn't look like the type to accept defeat. Now, wouldn't the Heartless be in trouble if she is a Nobody. Maybe if she is a Heartless, she'd get along very well with Demyx. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to hang out with her more often." Roxas' face lit up. "So, let's RTC for now." Roxas replied and jumped down._

_Hanging out with Roxy became a routine for us. Everyday, we learn more and more about her life but never once had we ever told her what we really are. Then this feeling starts forming inside me. Well, I was not sure if I would call it a feeling since I do not have a heart but still... I feel happy seeing her everyday and we start talking more too. I stopped giving her a one word answer but the three of us can talk non-stop now. However, then came __**that**__ day. Sai'x talked to me about sending me and a few other people to Castle Oblivion. He held my shoulder and said, "There are a few suspects that had planned to betray us. Annihilate them." I replied with my usual perky face. Roxas and I went on a mission in Twilight Town again and of course our usual routine is inevitable. I thought of telling Roxas about my departure but then Roxy is with us. "Say... Umm, I've been thinking. Since you guys fight Heartless all the time which is really dangerous... I wanted to give you dudes a good luck charm." She held out two small keychains of sea-salt ice cream. She slightly blush as we stare at it strangely. "M-my lil' bro said it's the thoughts that counts! Since sea-salt ice cream is what we share in common so that's why... Hey don't underestimate it, okay?" Roxas was the first one to grab it and he held it out under the sun. The keychain is the size of his thumb and it sparkles. "Thank you, Roxy. It is very pretty." She grinned widely and again the strange feeling arises in me. I feel myself burning and I find it very weird. "Axel dude, I know you might be too old for this but I keep one too. So, there's nothing for you to feel embarassed about." She shove it into my hand and I could not keep myself from looking at it in an odd manner. "Roxy, don't you have other friends?" I asked. She was quiet for a long time. "Of course I do. What kind of a question is that? I have other friends and you guys are my friends too." Her words echoes in my head. 'We are her friends too? We are Nobodies and she is a human. How is it possible for her to call us friends?' "Whoops, look at the time. Gotta run!" she jumps down and starts running down the hill. "Thanks Roxy!" I shouted as I forgot to thank her earlier. She replied by showing a thumbs up. "Roxas, I've been wanting to tell you that this might be our last mission together. Tomorrow, I'll be heading to Castle Oblivion and continue my duties there." Roxas looks at me surprised and looking bashed._

_Finally, it was time for me to leave for Castle Oblivion. I did not get to say my farewell to Roxas but I guess I would not require to do so. It is not like I would be away for a very long time. Before leaving, I took out the sea-salt ice cream keychain. Oddly enough, I started thinking and wondering about how Roxy would react if she finds out what we truly are and what we truly do. "Maybe she woudn't find it so surprising..." I keep the keychain into my pocket and steps into the ship which is the beginning of our journey to head towards Castle Oblivion._

_~End of Axel's POV~_


End file.
